The present disclosure relates generally to a loading assembly of a bale wagon.
Bale wagons are used after a crop harvesting process to collect bales of crop material. For example, a bale wagon may be used to collect bales of hay or other crop material that is located on a surface of a field. The bale wagon may then form the bales into a composite stack on the bale wagon, and subsequently discharge the composite stack into a storage area. The bale wagon may include tables that receive bales collected from the field, form the composite stack, and facilitate discharge of the composite stack into the storage area. For example, the bale wagon may include a first table that receives the bale from a bale loading assembly mounted on a chassis of the bale wagon. The first table accumulates a selected number of bales, which are arranged in a row. Once a desired number of bales are accumulated in a row, the first table transfers the row of bales to a second table that accumulates several rows of bales. The second table transfers the rows of bale to a third table, or load bed, which forms the composite stack and unloads the composite stack into the storage area. For example, the third table may pivot (e.g., about 90 degrees) and deposit the composite stack on a surface of the storage area (e.g., the surface of the field, the floor of a storage building, etc.).
Certain loading assemblies include a clamp assembly configured to capture a bale on the surface of the field. For example, the clamp assembly may capture a bale having a longitudinal axis that is substantially parallel to the direction of travel of the bale wagon. The loading assembly may then rotate the clamp assembly about a rotation axis that is angled relative to the direction of travel of the bale wagon. Upon completion of the rotation, the longitudinal axis of the bale may be substantially perpendicular to the direction of travel of the bale wagon, and the bale may be disposed on the first table of the bale wagon. The clamp assembly may then release the bale, thereby delivering the bale to the first table. Unfortunately, rotating the clamp assembly and the bale about the angled rotation axis substantially shifts the center of gravity of the bale wagon during the rotation. As a result, the contact force between at least one wheel of the bale wagon and the surface of the field may be substantially reduced, thereby reducing the traction of the bale wagon.